The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Sutera plant, botanically known as Sutera cordata, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Olympic Gold.
The new Sutera was discovered by the Inventor in 1997 in Evesham, Worcester, United Kingdom as a naturally-occurring branch sport of the Sutera cordata cultivar Blizzard, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,966. Plants of the new Sutera have yellow and green variegated leaves whereas plants of the cultivar Blizzard have solid green leaves.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken at Evesham, Worcester, United Kingdom, has shown that the unique features of this new Sutera are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.